bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jousting with Hell's Knight
Amatarou Omaha had barely dodged Rascar's attack. She was now formulating her next strategy when Rascar said the fatal word. "Eradicate...Lunapúa.." A powerful red tornado of reiatsu shot up into the sky. His ice sword liquefied and spread all over his body. However, it did not remain ice, it became steel. Afterwards, Rascar's body became fitted in a suit of knight's armor, with a crimson-feather collar behind his neck, which gave him a macabre, Knights of the Round Tables-like, appearance. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his sleeves. The sandals of his uniform had become white, pointed-toe boots. His horn-like mask fragment turned into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejeweled helmet. Amatarou looked on stunned at her opponent's reiatsu. Rascar summoned a steel lance much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than regular javelin. There were also four chains present around the base of the hilt, which appeared to attach around his right wrist. Within moments he was at her neck, but her speed allowed her to make a narrow escape from what would have been a fatal blow. "No way, he is far too fast! I can't even read his movements." she thought to herself. "Tsk, too bad." Rascar mumbled, aiming his lance for the Head Captain's skull. Amatarou managed to skid backwards at high speed but Rascar simply used the chains attached to his lance to pull it right back into his hand. The two tunneled towards the other, colliding with each other in a clash of weapons. "Head Captain, use bankai." Rascar murmured. This shocked Amatarou somewhat. "You're not at your strongest yet, and bankai is your secret weapon. Use it now, and I'll demonstrate my superiority." Rascar finished. "Way ahead of you!" she roared, "Bankai! Tenraiseirei no Bussekimokuzai!" she cried out. Her twin zanpakuto now took the form of two double-edged tsurugi made of wood, with prayer paper tied to the hilts. She charged back into action, slamming into Rascar's lance with all her might and new boost in power. "Heh, as expected...you're just as shinigami in the end." he commented, easily shoving her off. "You're unharmed? How?!" she pondered. Rascar didn't take time to answer, "It's all over now." was all he said. With one simple dash he closed the distance between them and lashed out, eradicating the Seireitei tower they were fighting above as she toppled to the ground. Before she had managed to recover, he was upon her once more, slicing her in her left side, also sending her flying in that direction. "Do you finally understand? The difference between us is like the sun and the moon." Rascar mused. Amatarou somehow managed to get to her feet. "...Root...out..." she huffed, but nothing happened, surprising her. "My ability is called Extinción, it allows you to use a move only once when in my presence." Rascar explained. Amatarou managed a bloodied smile, "Luckily, this will be my final attack." she stated as the prayer paper on her zanpakuto began to glow. "My bankai, Tenraiseirei no Bussekimokuzai has the power of prayer whatever I ask, so long as I have the reiatsu to do it, will be done. As Captain-Commander, I have plenty of energy for this." Amatarou began. Rascar craned his head as if interested. "It's over, undo his ability!" she declared. Then she followed it with, "Root out, Tenraiseirei no Bussekimokuzai!" Her first blade turned into a giant tree and held him down. "Good bye, Arrancar." she whispered before flicking her second blade, causing thousands of wooden spikes to impale Rascar. Category:Ten Tailed Fox